


A Different Kind Of Climax

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: You and Aether have a movie night, and you're on his lap. You had been for quite some time.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Reader
Kudos: 47





	A Different Kind Of Climax

**Author's Note:**

> Another one meant for Kinktober. This one was 'cock warming'! 
> 
> Poor Aether this is the only one he got lmao

It had been such a peaceful evening so far -- Aether had a way of making you feel at ease and relaxed even when his cock was inside of you.    
  
Granted, it wasn’t like he was fucking you. The two of you were watching a movie right now, all bundled up under the covers and just enjoying the night together. Aether’s hold on you was soft and tender, and he stroked your arms almost religiously as he rested his head on top of yours. His hips hadn’t moved for what felt like ages, and it wasn’t like you should shift around while he was inside of you.    
  
Aether didn’t treat cockwarming like everyone else seemed to. When he asked you to do it, he was nervous about it. He stammered, asking if he could just be close and intimate with you after a long tour. How could you say no to such an earnest request? You wanted to ride the demon until sunrise, but you remained good and still. At this point, you deserved a medal for that; Aether had been inside of you for hours at this point.    
  
Aether nuzzled your shoulder and rested his head on it, seemingly engrossed in the third movie of the night. You rested your hands on top of his, squeezing gently. You tried to ignore how hard Aether’s cock had gotten while inside of you, and how right it felt like this. Focusing on the movie seemed like the right thing to do right now.   
  
Thankfully, Aether appeared to think the same. “You’d think she’d trip and fall in heels,” he pointed out. “How hasn’t she yet?”    
  
“Movie magic,” you replied before snickering. “I would’ve fallen five times by now.”   
  
The both of you went silent again. Neither of you were fully focused on the movie; you were smart enough to realize that. You were used to Aether’s subtle little movements at this point. You noticed the way his hold on you tightened ever so slightly and how his hips moved in just the right spot. His cock pushed in a bit further inside you. It took every ounce of willpower to not clench around it.    
  
That was all only enhanced by the sharp breath that Aether let out, tickling your jaw and neck with hot air. You bit back a whimper, just barely able to keep your wits about you. You had a movie to finish, damn it. You hadn’t seen the ending to this one yet.    
  
Aether, it seemed, had other ideas. After sitting still for hours, his hands were roaming around your body, caressing every inch of you. He did it so gently, too; his nails grazed your side in a way that made you shiver, and he gently kissed the crook of your neck while stroking your arm. His hips started to move, slowly increasing in intensity.   
  
“A-Aether --” you whimpered. Oh, fuck, why did he always feel so good? “The movie ...”    
  
“Shh.” Aether slipped a hand between your legs, gently stroking your inner thigh. Every second he traced a nail over your hip bone was a second spent in the most blissful agony you could imagine. “Eyes on the screen. Just ... just need to ...”    
  
Aether’s thick hands gripped your hips tightly, holding you right in place. Then, he started to thrust upwards, groaning softly as he did so. You weren’t too quiet yourself; every time his cock pushed in deep, you gasped and clutched at his hands.    
  
He didn’t go too fast, but every thrust was deep; each one nearly hit your cervix. You tried to focus on the movie. You really did. But a movie meant nothing compared to Aether fucking you. So, you shut your eyes and let yourself go.    
  
You were able to focus on how his cock moved inside of you and how it stretched you. You listened carefully to Aether’s little grunts and groans and how his breaths got short and shallow. His hands twitched repeatedly, aching to wander, but he knew that you needed to be kept right where you were.    
  
Aether’s tail wrapped around your waist, holding you even more securely. You squirmed instinctively, gasping when he tightened his tail’s hold.   
  
“Fuck yeah, babe,” he mumbled quietly. “Fuck, you feel so damn good ...”   
  
You opened your mouth to reply, but all that came out was a raspy groan. Unholy hellfire, he knew just how to fuck you and leave you breathless. Aether continued to fuck you nice and hard, and you whimpered and moaned at the wonderful sensations of his thick cock inside of you.    
  
It couldn’t last forever, though. You knew the signs. Aether’s thrusts were getting more and more erratic, and his breaths were coming out in growls and snarls. His hands began to wander again, even as you struggled to stay in place.   
  
“Gonna -- gonna fucking come --”    
  
Aether’s cock pulsed inside of you, emptying out in your cunt. You clenched around him, keeping him right where he was and enjoying each and every little sound he made. Aether buried his face into the crook of your neck, catching his breath. His arms were wrapped around your waist again; this time, he pulled you closer to him for a hug.    
  
Not that you could hug back right now. Just settling against him, though, was really nice. You kept your eyes shut, humming contentedly as he rubbed your stomach.    
  
The sound of synth music ruined the moment. You opened your eyes to see the credits to the movie.    
  
“Ah, damn it! We missed the ending!”    
  
“Sorry,” Aether said sheepishly. “You just felt so good.”    
  
“Hey, we can always rewatch it.” You couldn’t turn to comfort him right now, but you could squeeze his hand to reassure him. You tilted your head to the side to kiss his temple. “That was fun.”    
  
“You didn’t finish, though ... I feel bad.”    
  
You gently traced the rim of his horns, making him shiver. You had a wicked grin on your face when you said,    
  
“We have all night.”


End file.
